ignorando a los sentimientos
by Hika-chan S.Y
Summary: mikan es muy conocida por ser la novia del chico más guapo en toda la academia y por ser la única nerd, que pasaría si se entera de algo para nada lindo?¿y si se transforma en una diosa deseada en todo el mundo?.
1. El engaño y la transformación

Capitulo 1.

Normal p.o.v.

_estás segura ?_pregunta kazuma. Abrasando a mikan que llevaba unos anteojos grandes y gruesos.

_más que nunca_dijo separándose.

_nos vemos en 3 años_dijo kazuma mirando a mikan subir el yete.

Se sentó en el yeté privado de su tío.

Mikan p.o.v.

No pienso volver atrás ya tengo mi meta y pienso cumplirla a toda costa, después de eso …

Flash back.

Era la hora de que todos se vallan, mikan estaba buscando a natsume , corrió hacia el árbol de sakura para encontrarse a natsume besándose con luna la PUTA del colegio que estaba casi desnuda. mikan quiso hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

_qué diablos ase ella aquí natsume-kun?_ronronea luna acariciando el pecho de natsume (esta chica tiene la palabra PUTA tatuada¬¬_hikaru)(opino lo mismo ,quiero un bote _ yo) (para?_hikaru) (gomitar me da asco las putas_yo) .

_no lo sé , sigamos con lo de ayer ella solo es una buena para nada ignórala como hacen todos_contesta natsume volviéndola a besar.

Mikan corrió hacia el bosque llorando agarra el teléfono y marca el numero de su tio .

_hola mikan ya pensaste en la propuesta?_pregunto kazuma.

_si tío voy a ir _contesto tratando de que su voz no se altere por su llanto.

_ pasado mañana le diré a tu profesor_contesto.

_dile que no le diga a nadie hasta que yo esté en la otra academia_dijo mikan.

_bien adiós mikan_dijo kazu y colgó.

Fin de flash back.

Pienso hacer una nueva vida en estados unidos y dejar a la chica ingenua atrás.

_señorita _dice una azafata.

_que pasa?_pregunto .

_ya llegamos a estados unidos_dijo .

Me levante, bajo del yete para encontrarme a una chica con el pelo celeste y ojos violeta.

_hola tu debes ser mikan-chan yo soy naomi shingo tu profesora de ingles también hablo japones_dijo naomi extendiéndome la mano.

_encantada _ conteste estrechándole la mano me subo a la limosina.

_cuando lleguemos quiero presentarte a unos chicos_dijo naomi mirándome fijamente.

Luego de 2 horas de viaje…

_bienvenida mikan_dijo naomi-sensei mientras bajábamos del auto para encontrarnos con dos chicos uno tenía el pelo y los ojos azules con una estrella por debajo, el otro tenía el pelo naranja y tenia ojos verdes .

_hola chicos donde están los demás?_pregunta naomi-sensei.

_como siempre hikaru está peleando con francisco y sana persigue a akito-kun_dijo el chico con el pelo azul.

_quien es ella?_pregunta el chico con el pelo naranja.

_ah ella es mikan yukihara su nueva socia_dijo naomi-sensei.

_encantado de conocerte miky soy kukai souma y el es tsubasa andou_dijo kukai apuntando a el otro chico.

_encantado miky _dijo tsubasa.

_mikan tus otros socios están por venir_dijo naomi.

_VEN AQUÍ MALDITO CHITA PERVERTIDO_grito una chica con el pelo marrón que parecía a una modelo y ojos avellanas persiguiendo a un chico con el pelo rubio con ojos avellana , ellos me vieron y pararon.

_encantada de conocerte yo soy sana kurata y el chita es akito ayama_ dijo sana apuntando a un chico con orejas y cola de chita.

_encantado _dijo akito levantando la mano.

_hola soy mikan yukihara _dije .

_jaja soy más fuerte que vos_dijo una hermosa chica con el pelo marron y ojos verde esmeralda.

_no te creas porque me has ganado esta vez seas más fuerte que yo _dijo un chico con el pelo plateado desordenado y ojos escarlata (a este chico de lindo no le gana nadie) caminaba con la chica .

_ella es hikaru y el es francisco Anderson _dijo kukai.

_ella es mikan _dijo tsubasa.

_hn_contestaron los 3.

_bueno yo los dejo ,chicos que alguno de ustedes le muestre su habitación_dijo naomi-sensei.

_ven miky yo te mostrare tu habitación_dijo sana y un teléfono suena.

_hola...si ya me lo dijo…..bien adiós_dijo hikaru.

_oye niña_me llamo hikaru me di la vuelta.

_tu eres estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa_dijo.

_hn_contesto y camino con sana a mi habitación que era como un departamento tenia de todo cocina living comedor dos baños una gran habitación un plasma y un piano.

_no vemos mañana miky_dijo sana y se fue ,me acerco al piano y empiezo a tocar las teclas.

(Ingenua dulce maría)

Quererte fue una estupidez total  
Un paso mas allá del bien y el mal  
Una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror  
Un sueño rosa que hoy es gris, palabras sin valor  
Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto,  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.  
Intentaré reconstruir mi paz  
quemar tus besos, no mirar atrás  
te di mi oxigenio y mi voz,  
hice un mundo para dos  
hiciste que creer en ti, y después dijiste adiós  
Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.  
uououo  
Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.

Fin de mikan p.o.v.

Hikaru p.o.v.

Con que ella es , se parece mucho a mi pero que hace ella aquí? qué diablos le hizo venir aquí es mejor averiguarlo más tarde.

Me despido de todos y les deseo suerte en su misiones, me voy a mi habitación de estrella especial y me tiro a mi cama escuchando una canción de la habitación siguiente a la mía.

-_debe ser esa niña_-pienso mientras escucho la letra de la canción cantaba cuando termino Salí de mi habitación y entro en la de ella.

-_que tonta no puso seguro_-pensé , la veo llorando camino a ella , le pongo una mano en su cabeza ella me mira y me abraza le devuelvo el abrazo y estuvimos así 10 minutos.

_te encuentras bien?_le pregunto y ella asiente.

_se que no es de mi incumbencia pero me puedes contar que fue lo que te hizo venir aquí?_le pregunto ella vuelve a asentir.

_fue por mi ex novio lo vi besándose con mi enemiga luna la puta de la academia el me dijo que era una buena para nada y se siguió besándose con luna en frente de mi antes de eso mi tío me había hecho la propuesta de venir aquí _dijo mientras lloraba .

_mikan ese bastardo no merece tus lagrimas ,mira si quieres que te ayude en algo solo di me sí ?_le digo.

_de echo me puedes ayudar en algo?_me pregunta.

_por supuesto que es?_le pregunto.

_quiero dejar de ser nerd _me dijo.

_está bien pero si dejas que sana también te ayude_le digo ella asiente y me vuelvo a mi habitación.

-_no será difícil_ –pienso mientras llamo a sana le cuento y ella acepta me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente (06:00 am)

Entro con sana a la habitación y…

_DESPIERTA DOMILONA_gritamos y mikan salta se cae de la cama nos quedamos 5 segundos en silencio.

_ajajajajajajaja_nos reimos las tres por unos 5 minutos.

_que hacen aquí?_pregunta mikan.

_estamos aquí por la misión ''adiós chica nerd'' _dijo sana mientras ponía dos cajas rosas en la mesita de luz.

_miky ve a báñate que nosotras preparamos las cosas_dije ella se fue a su baño y volvió con una bata blanca puesta.

_acuestate_dijo sana ella se acostó y se saco los anteojos .

Agarramos la pincita y le sacamos los pelitos de las cejas que le asían parecer que es una sola ceja le pusimos lentes de contacto del mismo color de sus ojos , también algo de rímel le emparejamos las uñas le cortamos las puntas del pelo le pasamos la plancha y para el toque final le pusimos un labial de brillo con sabor frutilla.

_lo sabia eres hermosa incluso sin maquillaje verdad hikaru?_pregunto sana y yo asentí.

_ten ponte el uniforme _ le digo .

Fin de hikaru p.o.v.

Mikan p.o.v.

Me puse el uniforme que era una camisa blanca el primer botón desabrochado con una corbata floja y falda a cuadrados rojos los zapatos y los calcetines negros.

Me miro en el espejo y me quedo sin palabras.

-_esa soy yo?_-me pregunto.

_si eres tu_contesto sana.

_ella tiene el alice de leer mentes _dijo hikaru.

_cuales son sus alice?_pregunto.

_los míos son leer mentes , la manipulación de cuerpos y la barrera alice soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa_dijo sana.

_los míos son el SCE alice , la muerte y vida alice y la anulación también soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa _dijo hikaru.

_los míos lo sabrán pronto_dije.

Eran las 8:00 y caminamos al aula se escuchaban gritos .

_mikan espera aquí hasta que te llame_dijo naomi-sensei mientras caminaba a mi , sana y hikaru abrieron la puerta , todos hicieron silencio .

_good morning _dijo naomi-sensei.

_hoy tendremos un Nuevo estudiante , pasa por favor_dijo y entre vi a todos los chicos con corazones en los ojos .

_mikan yuhikara tengo 13 años SCE alice y anulación estrella especial habilidad peligrosa no les conviene meterse conmigo_dije.

_tu pareja será francisco se sienta al fondo junto a kukai_dijo y me senté junto a francisco que estaba durmiendo.

La hora se hizo insoportable no terminaba mas ( yo siento lo mismoTT_TT ) todos los chicos me miraban fijamente.

Fin de mikan p.o.v.

Normal p.o.v.

En japon…..

_buenos días _dijo narumi entrando a salón con ropa normal(O.o) .

_tengo malas noticias nuestra amiga mikan fue transferida a otra academia y volverá en 3 años t-t-tienen hora libre_lloro narumi .

todos lloraron ya que la querían un montón excepto natsume se besaba con luna , hotaru se les acerca y les dispara un montón de veces con el cañón baka (quiero uno para pegarle_hikaru *sacando un bajo de billetes*)(un placer hacer negocios contigo $_$_hotaru entregando el cañón baka).

_todo esto es tu culpa mereces morir por lo que le hiciste_dijo hotaru con veneno .

_que le hizo hotaru?_pregunto ruka acariciando a su conejo.

_tu amiguito engaño a mikan con esta puta_contesto apuntando a luna.

_con que eso era sabia que algo así pasaría _dijo ruka algo trites.

_a que te refieres?_pregunta hotaru.

_el salía con ella por era la única que no caía por el aparte de vos_contesto.

_hyuuga sos un hijo de puta mejor me voy antes de escupió hotaru dando un portazo y todos se fueron.

_nats_dijo ruka pero natsume lo corto.

_no digas nada ruka_dijo y salto por la ventana con luna tras suyo.

_déjame solo koizumi_dijo natsume molesto.

_pero_dijo luna

_nada de peros déjame solo perra_grito natsume y camino al árbol sakura.

-_esto no va a quedar así_-pensó luna de regreso.

continuara...

* * *

**hana-chan:gracias por leer ^^**

**francisco: hana-chan no es dueña de gakuen alice y shugo chara .**

**hana-chan: fran pone animo sino te saco de la historia.**

** francisco:intentare .**

**hana-chan y francisco :hasta la próxima !**


	2. Sentimientos al descubierto

Capitulo 2.

Luego de 3 años.

los días se hicieron semanas las semanas en meses y los meses en años veamos que ase nuestro alegre grupo hoy en día.

_y-ya n-no puedo mas_dijo mikan agitada y toda sudorosa.

_vamos baka con mas fuerza_dijo francisco.

_que parte de que ya no puedo mas no entendiste?_dijo fastidiada.

_oh vamos hacer lagartijas no es difícil_contesto francisco .(pero que yo crei que ellos_hikaru)(jajaja ahora quien es la pervertida pues tu_yo)

_ven miky en mi turno de entrenarte_dijo kukai ayudando a mikan levantarse .

_que toca hoy la carrera alrededor de la academia_dijo kukai preparado para correr.

_bien _dijo preparándose para correr.

_3...

2...

1...

¡YA!_dijo hikaru y empezaron a correr a mitad de camino mikan se tropezó y kukai la ayudo.

_estas bien miky?_pregunto kukai acercándose a ella.

_s-si_dijo mikan sonrojándose y un viento mando a volar a kukai.

_fran se puede saber que estas asiendo ?_pregunto mikan frustrada.

_ no te interesa_dijo y se fue a los dormitorios.

_que le pasa a este?_se pregunto mikan y hikaru se acerco a ella con sana tras suyo.

_esta celoso_dijo hikaru.

_no esta celoso esta SUPER CELOSO_ corrigió sana.

_no me digas que el es ...gay_dijo la inocente mikan y las chicas cayeron estilo anime.

_me olvidaba con quien hablaba_dijo hikaru levantándose con sana.

_es muy inocente con estos temas_dijo sana .

_pueden responder por favor es gay o no lo es?_pregunto mikan y en eso se acerca tsubasa y akito.

_no es gay ,lo que estas dos quieren decir es que el esta celoso de que kukai este cerca tuyo_dijo akito .

_ perdón pero estas dos tienen nombre_ defendió hikaru y sana asiente.

_ahh igual no entendí por que esta celoso_dijo mikan rascándose la cabeza mientras a los chicos les cae la gotita como de anime.

_francisco gusta mucho de vos por eso se pone celoso _dijo tsubasa.

_si no le crees anda y pregúntale_dijo kukai lleno de hojas mientras se arrastraba por el suelo .

_okey_dijo mikan y se teles transporto a los dormitorios.

_esos dos nos lo agradecerán_dijo hikaru y todos asienten.

_por que no vamos a ciudad central?_pregunto tsubasa.

_primero al hospital que este no puede mas_dijo akito apuntando a kukai.

_oye se te hizo costumbre llamarlos a todos esta y este_dijo kukai.

_es lo mismo _ respondió akito levantando del brazo a kukai.

fin de normal p.o.v.

mikan p.o.v.

toco la puerta .

_quien es?_pregunta francisco.

_caperucita roja te vine a visitar abuela_dije sarcásticamente .

_jaja que gracioso baka_dijo riendo falsamente.

_me dejas pasar o te empujo con tu alice_dije.

_bien pasa_dijo francisco haciéndose a un lado mientras paso.

_puedo hacerte una pregunta?_dijo mikan poniéndome nerviosa.

_si_contesto mirándome fijo.

_no es que me interese ,pero escuche que gustas de mi es cierto?_pregunto.

_no_contesto me sentí desilusionada como si estuviera a punto de llorar camino a la puerta cuando estoy apunto de poner la mano en el pomo el me agarra la muñeca y abraza mi espalda.

_no me gustas estoy enamorado de ti mikan_dijo mientras me daba la vuelta .

_te amo mikan_dijo con una sonrisa sincera .

espera el me ama que debo decir que le digo *solo dile lo que sientes*y tu quien eres*tu consciencia pero puedes llamarme hana*(jiji de una forma u otra tenia que aparecer ,hola mama *saludando a la camara*_yo)bien entonces que le digo*que también lo amas* bien.

_y-yo ta-también te a_dije pero fui cortada por los labios de francisco un beso con una mezcla de dulzura pasión y una pizca de lujuria pongo una mano en su cuello y el en mi...

(palabra de 7 letras_conductor* concurso de completar oraciones con hikaru y yo*)

(*presiona el botón*cintura_hikaru)

(correcto_conductor) estuvimos así unos minutos y se nos acabo el ...

(7 letras_conductor)

(*presiono el botón*oxigeno)

(correcto_conductor)

(oigan ustedes rompen el ambiente_francisco*mirada asesina*)

(gomene vamos dejen que estos se devoren_yo)

_mikan quieres ser mi novia?_me pregunto.

_si porsupuesto_contesto y lo beso devuelta.

_vamos con los chicos_digo.

_espera que me bañe a menos que te quieras bañar conmigo_dijo juguetona mente y me sonroje.

_no no no yo me baño en mi habitación y tu aquí ,nos vemos en el pasillo_dije el agarra por la cintura.

_no sin antes darme un beso_dijo mientras me beso apasionadamente yo le respondí nos separamos y nos fuimos a bañar.

Continuara...

* * *

**hikaru:menos mal que no hicieron nada indebido .**

**hana-chan:si lo hubieran echo el 19%de mi inocencia no existiría.**

**mikan: Y que paso con el 81% de ella?.**

**hikaru: parte por su mama que la hacia ver novelas desde los 4 años y otra parte leyendo historias M la pobre no sabia lo que era lemon.**

**hana-chan:con esas novelas supe como se hacen los bebes * meciéndome adelante y atrás*.**

**hikaru:gracias por leer y comentar!**

**mikan y hikaru:hana-chan no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes .**

**hana-chan:*siendo arrastrada por mikan y hikaru*HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! **


	3. Noticias impactantes

Capitulo 3.

_mikan yukihara y hikaru hinamori presentarse en el despacho del director de segundaría DE INMEDIATO_grito una mujer por el alta voz.

-_justo ahora-_ pensé poniéndome la chaqueta y abro la puerta.

_a donde crees que vas?_me pregunta francisco que tenia una camisa negra desabrochada.

_la escuchaste debo ir _dije .

_bien pero me debes una cita _dijo agarrándome la barbilla mientras el sonreía.

_sip_dije y me fui.

En el camino me encontré con hikaru y empezamos a caminar juntas ella esta algo despeinada y sonrojada? que demonios ya estoy alucinando mejor me doy prisa .

_oye hika-chan que te paso ?_le pregunto.

_luego te cuento y a ti ?, estas toda roja, no me digas que viste a francisco con la camisa abierta_dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona.

_maldita bruja adivinadora_susurre.

_entonces si lo viste _dijo hikaru abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

_al fin el señor shigure las estaba esperando_dijo la secretaria.

_sabes no hacia falta que gritaras akane-san _dije.

_si como sea pasen_dijo akane limándose las uñas mientras abrimos la puerta.

_ah mikan,hikaru bienvenidas siéntense tengo al que decirles_dijo shigure y nos sentamos.

_bueno seguro ustedes se preguntaran por que son tan parecidas bueno la cosa es que ustedes dos son gemelas _dijo.

_QUE?!_grite.

_ya lo sabia por algo tienes mi mismo apellido_dijo hikaru.

_que no es posible si tu apellido es hinamori_dije.

_uso ese apellido como camuflaje es de esperarse de ti hika-chan_dijo shigure.

_a que te refieres nii-san?_pregunto hikaru.(mientra en el cerebro de mikan ERROR NO FOUND ) (esta ya no tiene cerebro_hikaru) ( pobre no puede procesar mucha información_yo).

_ yo soy hermano mayor de ustedes dos mi nombre es shigure yukihara_dijo shigure .

Por que veo todo negro siento como mi cuerpo cae , me debilito me...

_mikan_

quien me habla?

_mikan_

quien es ? estoy en mi habitación?

_oh no esta muerta_

esas voces son de ...

_idiota no esta muerta solo esta...mikan despertaste_dijo tsubasa.

_no estoy dormida baka_dije sarcásticamente.

_esta mas que claro que salio a hikaru _dijo akito.

_ después de todo son gemelas_dijo kukai.

_se lo contaste verdad hikaru?_le pregunto.

_si igual era muy obvio por nuestra apariencia_dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

_te encuentras bien mi amor _me pregunto.

_si mi corazón ¿por que hikaru hace esos gestos? _dije apuntando a hikaru que tenia la mano en la boca.

_es que lo cursi le hace daño_dice sana.

_le dan ganas de vomitar_contesto francisco.

_ya todo mundo quiero hablar a solas con micky asi que se van _dijo hikaru empujando a todos afuera de la habitación.

_ah y yo que ustedes no me acercaría a la puerta por que la electrifique con un alice para que no anden de chusmas _dijo cerrando la puerta.

_es cierto que_dije pero fui cortada con hikaru.

_3...

2...

1...

_ contó con los dedos y se escucho un grito.

_se los dije_grito.

_bien mira mikan no se como decirte esto pero este nosotros_dijo algo nerviosa.

_tranquila solo dilo_le digo.

_nosotros 7 seremos transferidos a la academia alice de japón_dijo.

fin de mikan p.o.v.

normal p.o.v.

En la habitación todo se silencio ni una mosca volaba , el aire tenso se intensifico mikan se quedo como muda y hikaru seguía algo nerviosa , hasta los chicos se preguntaban que pasaba como no se escuchaba nada.

_esta bien después de todo yo ya lo supere_dijo mikan sonriendo.

_pero mikan...

_esta bien eso ya es parte de mi pasado no pasa nada

_mikan creo que ya es hora que los chicos se enteren de todo sobre todo francisco_dijo hikaru seria.

_ hazlos pasar _dijo mikan y hikaru abrió la puerta.

_pasen mikan quiere decirles algo_dijo.

_pues verán yo

Mientras mikan le cuanta a los chicos lo que paso entre natsume y ella ,veamos que hacen los chicos en japón.

_natsume baja es las clases el segundo periodo ya empezó y nos toca con naru_dijo ruka y natsume salta del árbol.

_que tiene de bueno ir a las clases de ese gay?_pregunto mientras caminaban .

_ya veras_dijo ruka abriendo la puerta.

_bien mis amores tengo excelentes noticias mañana tendremos 6 alumnos que vienen de intercambio desde EE. UU_dijo narumi girando y empezaron las preguntas.

_son chicas ?. son chicos son lindos? . no no no son una hermosas modelos ? son...BAKA BAKA BAKA.

_gracias hotaru-san_dijo narumi.

_naru es mikan una de esos alumnos verdad?_pregunto hotaru soplando .

_si no te hubieras vestido normal_dijo y apareció misaki-sensei.

_naru tenemos reunión de maestros_dijo misaki.

_hora libre chicos _dijo narumi.

_hyuuga te advierto si llegas a tocar a mikan te juro que te mato_dijo hotaru .

_hn como sea_dijo desinteresado solo por fuera.

_ojala sea mikan-chan una de esos alumnos de intercambio_dijo anna.

_si y ojala que los otros alumno sean los chicos de la banda black diamond_dijo permy.

_ sumiré se te esta cayendo la baba _dijo nonoko.

_que si esos chicos son hermosos_dijo permy.

_no que te a ti te gustaba hyuuga_dijo hotaru.

_no desde que la banda salio a la luz_contesto.

_ así que polka vuelve _se dijo natsume.

De vuelta a EE. UU.

_ y ese fue el motivo por el que vine _dijo mikan.

_mikan _dijeron todos y la abrazaron.

_hika-chan ayuda me están ahorcando_dijo mikan.

_ya ya qui tensen los tortolitos deben hablar a solas _dijo hikaru arrastrando a los chicos fueran de la habitación dejando solos a mikan y a francisco.

Continuara

* * *

**hana-chan :que aran esos dos ahi adentro?**

**hikaru: no lo se y tampoco quiero saberlo.**

******hikaru: ** viste que al fin no se termino el mundo .

**hana-chan: que ? el mundo no se va a terminar hasta el día que den el ultimo capitulo de gakuen alice el manga y hasta que yo encuentre a alguien como natsume y hasta que den la segunda temporada de gakuen alice .**

**hikaru: y con todo eso no se va a terminar el mundo jamas.**

**hana-chan : buenos todo el mundo acerquen sen a hacer la despedida del año .**

**todos : les deseamos una feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo.**

**natsume: para los que compren fuegos artificiales tengan cuidado esta idiota casi prende fuego su casa * apuntándome*.**

**hana-chan: oye solo se prendieron fuego las cortinas.**

**todos :si claro.**

**mikan : yo solo quiero decirles ...**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE**

**todos :**

**Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! **


End file.
